


How They Get

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus falls asleep while they're cleaning. Alec muses abouthow they get.





	How They Get

**Author's Note:**

> After 3x11! Just some quick musings :)

"Magnus?"

When there's no answer, Alec puts down the cloth he'd been cleaning mirrors with and peers around the bedroom doorway, unconsciously breaking out into a smile. Magnus lies sprawled out in his chair at the foot of the bed fast asleep, a stack of folded laundry in danger of slipping from his lap.

He tires so easily now. It's not because he's weak, but to compensate for his lack of magic Magnus insists on pushing himself twice as hard. Which for anyone else should be impossible; Alec's smile is bittersweet as he approaches to rescue the laundry for thinking just how brutal Magnus can be with himself at times.

Alec leaves him to sleep, knowing Magnus will grumble at him for it but taking the opportunity to give him some time. It's been a couple of weeks now since Magnus gave up his magic, and despite how frustrated he is Magnus is the master of learning how to adjust. As Alec puts away their washing he grins for the memory of their first sparring session together, how quickly Magnus had picked everything up. A tight ball of heat swells in his core for remembering what came after. In the _Institute_ of all places, where anyone could have walked in on them. Alec had been so riled up by Magnus' moves, teasing, and flirting that he'd not even given them being  _interrupted_ a second of thought. Alec pauses from closing a bathroom closet door replaying every moment, making a mental note for them to spar again sometime soon.

 _That_ hasn't changed between them. Their need for one another hasn't faltered, still leaving them restless and tetchy if they can't get their hands on each other for more than a day. How many times they've abandoned any other plans they've made just because one of them couldn't resist reaching out to touch Alec can't remember, and doesn't want to. But as he walks back through to the living room, there is evidence of how distracted they get just about everywhere he looks.

There is a book on their coffee table that they've been trying to read for weeks. Though every time they've sat down to read it together, wandering hands and needy kisses have meant it's been abandoned enough times to crease several of the pages. When Alec plumps up the pillows on the couch he finds three rings beneath one of the cushions that Magnus had thrown off in a hurry when Alec had crawled into his lap after taking a shower. And when he inspects the fridge to think about what to fix them for dinner tonight, Alec finds spoiled food they were supposed to throw out three days ago. They'd been cooking together, but Magnus sneaking a hand up his shirt to splay over Alec's chest as he'd stirred a pan had really just been an invitation for Alec to hoist him up on a counter. They'd been too tired afterward to cook, shoving everything back in the refrigerator and calling for take-out instead.

This is how so much of their time together here in the loft goes. It only takes a kiss in greeting or a hug after a long day, and they forget about everything else. Just last night they'd stretched out on the couch together intent on watching whatever latest movie Magnus thought Alec _needed_  to watch. But how was Alec supposed to concentrate with Magnus' hands sweeping over his skin before lifting his shirt off, his lips and teeth tracing out his Deflect rune as thoroughly as he did the very first time he'd done it?

Alec smiles, absently scratching at the rawness on his neck, fingertip stroking over the slight pinkness to the base of his rune when he goes to check it in the mirror. He retrieves the cloth he'd been using to wipe them and does this final mirror as well, then puts away the last of their cleaning things. He gives the apothecary a once over and clears away a coffee-stained mug and crumpled up sandwich paper wrapper which must be from yesterday when he'd come home to bring Magnus lunch. Even that had nearly derailed into him being very late back to the Institute when Magnus had kissed him in thanks. He's learning to let people help him and in doing so is enthusiastic in his gratitude—to Alec, at least, who has no objection in the slightest to all the very many ways Magnus has shown him he's _thankful_.

Alec spends just as much time showing gratitude to  _him_. For loving him, for everything he is, for the life they share together, and how Magnus never fails to brighten his day. And for other things, of course; there will never be enough gratitude he can show Magnus for what he's given up. There will never be a way to repay him for it, and Alec's not sure a day is going to pass any time soon when he isn't filled with guilt for it. But Magnus is trying so hard to deal with this new existence that has been forced upon him that Alec refuses to dwell too hard on his own feelings. He has to be here for Magnus in every way that he can. Including _not_   _dwelling_ , which Magnus frequently says any time the subject of his magic comes up.

It's a beautiful day, far too beautiful to allow a spiraling of his thoughts. The view from the apothecary window makes Alec want them to go out for the afternoon now they've spent most of their morning together doing _chores_. Magnus will no doubt agree, anxious to cram as much into every moment they spend together like he's trying to outpace time. It's confusing, heartbreaking sometimes to see him look so _frantic_ , yet Alec hopes he'll soon calm, learn to live in the moments he's always told _Alec_ to live in. Though Alec can understand that urgency. As much as he wants to let Magnus sleep he can think of so many other ways for them to spend their day.

" _Magnus_ ," he whispers as he leans down over him, gently shaking him awake. Magnus mumbles under his breath as he begins to stir, blinking up at him in confusion until he goes to sit up with a jolt. Alec holds him in place gripping on to his shoulders, and straddles to sit in his lap. "Hey."

"I fell asleep?"

"You did."

Magnus frowns, sweeping his hands up Alec's thighs as he adjusts to get comfortable. Alec leans to kiss that frown away and rests his forearms over his shoulders. "I hope you didn't clean everything by yourself?"

"We were almost done anyway," Alec replies, nosing at his temple, humming there when Magnus strokes a path up his chest.

"I suppose."

Alec smiles for the look he gives him letting Magnus _look_ his fill. The comments he usually makes about Alec's _cleaning attire_ might not be said out loud but Alec hears them anyway, wriggling when Magnus pings the waistband of his shorts.

"I was thinking," Alec says, distracting them both with a kiss. "Since we don't have too many groceries in we could go buy some stuff for a picnic, spend the afternoon in the park. Maybe pick up some take out on the way back tonight?"

"Sounds good," Magnus says, tugging Alec further up his lap. Alec curls his fingers into the back of Magnus' hair, sighing as he arches so they're pressed together chest to chest. "Are you hungry now?"

"Not really."

Magnus hums, pats Alec's thighs so he knows to stand then walks him backward until they hit the bed. He barely gives Alec time to lie down before crawling between his legs, any trace of his sleepiness gone. "Then. Perhaps in a minute."

"Or an hour. Or two. We have all day," Alec agrees, his hands already down the back of Magnus' pants.

This. This is exactly how they get.


End file.
